Two Legacies
by MrUnadvised
Summary: When two children of the almighty chaos clash in epic story of life, death and confusion between brothers, who knows what problems they'll face and cause and mess up.
1. Forge POV

**Chapter 1: Revenge?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HOO **

Where am I? I ask this question in regular basis. Since I could remember I was constantly on the run. I never knew my parents and that was harsh. I was left all alone to fend for myself. I hadn't thought of hating my parents for this reason but it is embedded in my mind because I always forgive them thinking that they left me for a good reason.

So it all started like this. I woke up on the ground in an abandoned warehouse. Major headache was my first thought, I stirred to see a battleaxe next to me. The blade was well crafted. There was a U shape on the top and the blade extended out the top and went down then to an angle, reached to a tip and in the middle. The left connected completely and the right one went up a bit then connected. The handle was long but the sizing was perfect and felt well-balanced. I picked it up and attached it to my back because there was a clip at the back.

I wondered around not knowing where I am and suddenly a big hound attacked me, it pounced on me but I rolled out of the way. A voice in my head my told me what to do. I slayed it quickly, the voice told me to run away.

I had many encounters with monsters and I killed them with my battleaxe. I eventually thought to name my axe, I named it Westenra. The voice constantly told me what to do. I never questioned it at all, the voice always sounded familiar. I never felt any change in me at all. I confirmed this when I looked in a mirror and found that I was still nine years old.

It felt like millennia before I noticed change. I grew taller and more muscular. I eventually outgrew my clothes to find a new set waiting for me at the warehouse. When I do go into cities I found that every time I go it changes. When I turned twelve I found a necklace. It also had a note attached saying that I have powers and also that the voice can't speak to me anymore, also that necklace maybe given to anyone I treasure. It will always protect them.

The necklace had silver covering the chain and on the locket had a blue gem, shaped in a heart shape that pulsed in blue. I wore it not knowing who to give it to. At one point in time I felt like there was not a soul on earth that could understand what I was going through.

As I was walking in the city it felt as though someone was following me. I then deliberately walked into an alley and then turned around and asked him, "Who are you and what do you want."

"All I want is vengeance and have you realised that you've just cornered yourself?" He said,

He kept his face hidden under his hood and reached for his blade concealed in his coat.

"You haven't answered my question." I said,

"Sorry, I don't justify myself to feeble-minded idiots."

"Shut up!"

"You're so easily tempered."

I hurtled Westenra at him, he dodged it easily.

"Fine, have it your way." He said.

He lunged at me with his sword. I felt the chill of the steel as it sliced through my shoulder and the blood splatter on my cheek. Blood dripped from my arm and I started to feel dizzy, I was losing a lot of blood.

"Reveal yourself!" I shouted.

"I thought that you would've grown by now… brother."


	2. Tacitus POV

**Chapter 2: I Finally Re-meet My Feeble-Minded Brother**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HOO.**

Ever since I could remember I've been running from furious market owners and the people I stole from and have had my life threatened countless times. The last I could remember of my family was my brother, Forge, we always got along and were inseparable until he refused to come with me, to run away to the abyss where we could escape the misery and sorrow in our family. Ever since then I could never trust anyone and always watched my back, seeking vengeance upon my brother. It is that vengeance which drove me to become the man I am today. That day I walked away from everything I knew, not knowing what challenges await me.

I stood in the tree stalking my prey, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It was grazing on some grass near the water hole, I took out a bow and an arrow from my coat, I drew my bow and with a little hesitance I released the arrow and watched it go through the dear's neck. As I jumped down the tree I saw two of the dear's fawns come out from the bush and lick its dead mother's fur, thinking that she was still alive. I felt sorry for them, they reminded me of my brother and I when we lost our mother.

I walked deeper into the forest seeking shelter. I found one of my first traps and took the time to reminisce about my childhood. As I sat there I felt the ground shake and then it started to crack. The ground crumbled and I fell. I looked up and it looked like I fell down a hole, I was about one hundred metres beneath the surface. I was lying on the ground with a major headache, I looked around and saw a sword still in its sheath lying on the floor. I felt tempted to take it, like it was calling me closer towards it. I walked up to it and picked it up. It felt very comfortable holding it, like it was made especially for me. I heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from the sword, like it was communicating with me, "Come Taticus come, come into the darkness." The voice said.

"Who are you?!" I immediately asked.

"I'm you, Taticus." The voice said.

"Stop with the riddles."

"What riddles?"

"Just answer the question."

There was suddenly a ring of fire surrounding me and a long, scaly serpent like creature came out from behind the flames, it was a dragon. It was in shackles and chains that were link to the walls.

"Would you please help me? I'll get you out of here if you do." it said.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"You'll have to if you ever want to get out of here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Would please free me?"

I took the sword out of its sheath and it had a pure celestial bronze hilt with leather covering it, the hilt also had two arcs on both sides of it and a blue diamond in the centre. The sheath was pure leather with a leather strap, the blade was long and the entire sword looked as though it was crafted by the gods themselves. I cut the chains attached to it legs and hands. I cut the last chain and there was a sudden flash of light. I opened my eyes and I appeared in the forest except this time there was a lot of cabins and a gate with the words "Camp Elder" written on the top. The dragon said, "Welcome to Camp Elder, this is your home now. My name is Nemphis and I am the village elder. This is where demigods such as yourself live." It sounded more like a sales pitch than anything else. I had no where else to go so I agreed to live here.

I've been training with some of the best students here and they're really tough. Ever since I came here they've always been tough on me, even though I was the youngest. Nemphis has always been really proud of me and he recently gave me my full angelic powers.

It's been such a long day, I just came back from fighting two Ogres. I thought I was ready for it but they were really tough, my left arm is completely broken and my clothes are completely covered in blood. Nemphis is definitely not going to be happy. I quickly took off my clothes and took a bath in the river.

Nemphis needed to discuss something with me. I thought Nemphis found out about the Ogre issue but it was much worst, Nemphis told that he thinks it's time for me to leave Camp Elder. I was surprised that Nemphis told me this, I've only been here for a couple of months and they're asking me to leave.

I was about to leave Camp Elder, to embark on my journey to the abyss and leave all the friends that I have made here. As I was about leave Camp elder I thought I might see them again one day.

I was flying along the path to the Abyss and saw two stalwart Cyclops, one had a dagger and the other one had a tomahawk. There was also a Satyr leaning against a tree, it looked like they were threatening him. I quickly flew down trying to make the least amount of noise possible. I got too close and one turned around and hurtled his tomahawk at my face. I dodge it and he threw himself on top of me, I managed to wriggle myself out from under him and grabbed my sword. I swung my sword at one of them and decapitated it. The other one escaped and the Satyr ran away. I continued flying on the path to the Abyss.

I finally arrived at the Abyss and all I could smell was the disgusting street food and the filthy, unwashed creatures that passed. The Abyss is a very large city known for the gangs that roam the alley ways and overcrowded streets. I walked down the street turned left into an alley, I looked around and there he was. It's been such a long time since I last saw him and there he was, Forge.


	3. Forge POV 2

**Chapter 3: I Have a Brother?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HOO**

"I don't have a brother!" I shouted at my so called brother.

"Damn it! Screw you Chaos!" He exclaimed under his breath.

The world started spinning around me. I tried to stand as well as I could but I lost too much blood. The world gave up under me and I fell unconscious. Well not completely. I struggled against it. I refused to be considered weak in his eyes.

He walked over with worry in his eyes. I fell unconscious. I saw visions or memories I saw my so called my brother younger with me playing games having a great time and all that good stuff. I then saw him walking off with a pack and me crying in the back. I started remembering all that. I felt elated as well sad with pain and misery also mixed in. I remembered having all my good memories with him and that we were basically inseparable.

I awoke feeling like crap. I saw a fire pit in front of me it was late in the night almost midnight. I saw my "brother" leaning against a tree with his head down. We were in a secluded place in a forest. I sat and stared at the fireplace and saw the last embers burn out. My crappy headache finally died down. He finally awoke. He spoke in a gentle and calming voice, "You awake now, eh? Anyway, you remember anything." I nodded with hesitation. I analysed him. He had glowing skin which was tinted gold. He wore a cloak around his clothes. He had a backpack leaning against him. He was fairly muscled. It was more lean muscle.

"So I guess we're brother?" I asked him.

"More like twins. Anyway... we better start travelling this place is not a great a place to rest. It has too many places I which people can stumble in."

He shouldered his pack and I picked up Westenra and hung onto my back. "Crap I have all my stuff at my camp."

"No worries I have all of it in my backpack. I used the mental link that we have to locate it."

"What? A mental link. How..." I accepted it and moved on.

So we started trekking through the woods, when we stumbled on to a shrine. It was overrun with vines and weeds. The stone was carved with intricate carvings. They depicted an ancient war of sorts. It gave us the chills. Tacitus started muttering curses. A huge arch of marble suddenly appeared. It attracted us to it. We had to step through, it was so inviting. It went against our will.

We passed through it. A euphoric sensation filled us. We passed out. We awoke to the padded floor of a forest. It was midnight. We looked around in surprised. I froze. I knew this place. I racked my brains but all I got was a major headache. Then when I lest expected this is what happened.

_*Flashback*_

_I raced through the forest with my brother. A laugh escaped my mouth. Tacitus was laughing as much as I was. Then I heard woman voice and Tacitus and I ran towards her voice. There was a clearing in the forest with a woman standing next to a building with a smile. Her gleaming light chestnut brown covering most of her face. She had very pale skin like me. I ran towards her and engulfed her into a bear hug sending her to ground. Tacitus stood there with a smile. _

_The woman simple white dress , now dirtied by me tackling her to the ground. Tacitus came into the embrace and picked me up by the scruff of my shirt and pulled me of the woman. The woman's face immediately morphed into a serious look. While they talked I looked around the area to see if I can seek out the place._

_If felt a sudden pull as past Tacitus and I were pulled._

_*End Flashback*_

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter we promise to increase the words but I had very little time to write it sadly. Terrible cliff-hanger though. Hopefully we can update more frequently.**


	4. Tacitus POV 2

**Chapter 4: Faded Memories**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO or HOO.**

We woke up in the forest unaware of where we were, I looked up and saw a dilapidated, old hut. The wood was rotting and the roof was completely torn down. Without a doubt this place was wreck. Something happened to Forge though. He fell down, clutching his head in pain. I swung him over my shoulders and found a secluded place near the hut but far enough so that I could still see it. I started a fire and cooked a stew for Forge if woke up. I gathered my pack and walked towards the hut.

This place was somehow very familiar and as I walked in memories of my childhood flooded back into my mind. I saw images of my mother and Forge and I causing all kinds of mischief at the exact same place where I stood. I remembered the warm embrace in our mother's arms and when I made a promise to her that I would protect my younger brother even if it meant sacrificing my own life, she made me swear that I would never let anything happen to him. I smiled. A tear threatened to fall but I held it in.

Our mother use to take us here all the time when we were little and we would stay here for days. I quickly walked back to the campsite to see Forge eating the stew I prepared.

"Damn, this tastes good," Forge said with an emphasis on damn.

"What happened?" I asked in concern.

"Well all I know we need to find the hut that our mother used to take us to."

"We're already here."

Forge grunted and hefted up Westenra. I summoned my sword Celestial. I can summon Celestial where ever when there is light or hope but I can also change it into a sword pendent if I like. We slowly trekked to the house and entered it. In the hut and saw pictures of Forge and I with our mother on some of the dusty shelves. The rest of the shelves were stuffed with books written in some ancient language.

"Forge, we need to go back to that shrine in the forest," I said.

"I don't know Tacitus. It seems that we were teleported here and it also it seems that is was a one way portal," Forge hesitated.

"Then why did it teleport us to this particular spot? There has to be a another shrine/ruin thing to teleport us back, right?"

"Maybe your right-"

"I know I'm right," Cutting him off rudely.

Forge and I left the hut and started searching deep in the forest. We gave up and went back to the hut, trying to remember if there was a portal that our mother used to teleport us back. I remembered that there was another shrine but I couldn't remember. Forge yipped. I jumped in fright not expecting that. He quickly told where it was. I saw the shrine ahead of us. It wasn't in ruins like that we went through but it was in mint condition.

We walked into the shrine and inside was a massive library with ancient books lined up against the walls. The same patterns ran along the walls of the shrine as the one before. In the centre of the library was a raised platform with a desk on top with a pile of books on each side and an old fashioned lamp, with a leather chair on the end of the desk. Behind the desk was a staircase leading upwards but there was no support beams. The staircase ended with an abrupt stop in the middle of the air with a smiler portal as before but with a wooden door in front of the portal blocking our vision on what behind it.

We stalked silently towards the door full of curiosity. Every step we stepped was accompanied with a creek.

"Who are you and what do you want?" we heard from behind the door.

"I'm Tacitus and he's Forge and we came here to ask questions about our mother" I spoke with hesitation.

The door opened and an old man with a long, white beard, wearing black robes **(A/N Imagine Gandalf the Gray)** and holding a cane walked out. His eyes suddenly widen as he saw us. He mumered something like _"great resemblance … mother's eyes … Forge … father's audacity..."_

"Get out," he demanded suddenly,

"But we need answers," Forge pleaded,

"I don't have the answers you need,"

And he immediately took us outside and teleported us to another mysterious place, it looked like an old temple with tree branches reaching out from the windows and ceilings. He took us in and pointed us in the direction of a man standing at an altar.

"He has the answers you seek," the man said slowly with a bit of hesitance, and disappeared.

The man standing at the altar slowly turned around, he looked surprisingly familiar. Like someone we once met but I couldn't figure it out. He looked at us with a sense familiarity.

"It's been such a long time since I last saw you, you've grown up so much."

Forge and I were surprised as he continued to tell us about our childhood and stories about mother and father.

"Your mother, Leanna, used to come here often. She passed away five years after you were born." He said subtly,

"How did she pass away?" I asked remembering that was age when I ran away.

"I don't know, she disappeared suddenly and no one ever heard of her again."

"So she might still be alive?"

"I don't know."

"But I keep hearing a voice in my head telling me where to go and what to do."

"Me too," Forge said feeling left out.

"I was afraid that you might say that, that voice that you hear might be your mother trying to communicate with you ." He muttered something under his breath _"demons … angels … power and resemblance..."_

"Why would she want to communicate with us?"

"This commonly happens with demigods."

"Wait, we're demigods?"

"Yes you're demigods but you're a special case my boys. You're Prime demigods. Offspring of a primordial. You would've been immortal unless one of your parents have faded away and I fear that was your mother."

Forge and I exchange glances.

"So our mother's been dead for eight years?" Forge asked,

"Yes," the man standing at the altar sighed, "it was such a tragic loss for everyone."

"Everyone?"

"All of my students, they all left,"

"Why did they leave?"

"I taught them all they needed to know about magic."

"Why would you teach magic to humans?"

"Only a few people are able to learn magic on this world."

"Did our mother know any of your students?"

"She was my best pupil," He's eyes got glassy,"Do you know Greek mythology?"

We nodded.

"Remember when Hera was sent away to Oceanus because of behavioural problems. Leena was sent here because her powers were erratic. They were too hard to control. I helped her with her powers. She did the world so many wonderful things. But what did the humans do. They left her. They forgot about her. It might've been she rewinded time far too much to stop Kratos. But that was a pondering."

"Kratos?" We asked in confusion.

"Well... Damn it. You have to go now. Here," he handed us a bag full of supplies and all," this bag will replenish your resources every time you take from it in ten minutes but I warn you it will take a toll from your energy so don't take too much. You can also put anything in there and will hold onto it. It can hold an infinite amount of items. Go! She's coming."

"Who is she." I ask in concern.

"There is not enough time. Go! Take this. If you need me use this but use it sparingly I can't be known to be helping you." He handed my card with details and instructions on how to use. We exited the building and ran as fast and far as we could. When we stopped we were drenched in sweat and panting as hard as we could. We set up camp using the bag. We didn't start a fire in fear if we ran into "her".


	5. Forge POV 3

**Chapter 5: ****A New Friend**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HOO.**

I watched the flames die out. It was like watching a person's soul die out. Tacitus nudged me slightly.

"Go to sleep, It's my turn to watch over us," He whispered quietly afraid to disturb the orchestra of sounds surrounding us.

"Okay," I whispered just as silent.

Tacitus tossed some firewood into the fireplace and rekindled it. I stared at the stars overhead. They blinked in and out of existence. The moon started to reach its zenith. _*Crack*. _Tacitus immediately jumped and started putting out the fire. I reached for Westenra and stood up as quietly as I could.

"Damn it Tacs, only a couple minutes of me sleeping and you let someone come need us." I half ranted.

"Don't call me Tacs. Anyway I knew the person was there. The person was not stealthy at all, not like the hunter anyway. And put your damn war axe down. She's unarmed." He quietly replied.

A girl, around our age, emerged out of the dark. Her face was scratched badly, her dress was in tatters and she was limping badly. A hellhound appeared behind her. I immediately ran towards her and pushed her of the way before the hellhound's claws hit her. I took the brunt of the attack leaving claw mark running down my torso. I grunted. I swiped at the monsters legs. I barely touched it but that was the whole point. I used the force of Westenra to carry my blade upwards. As I reached the highest point I could reach, then swiped down on to the hellhound's head instantly killing eating.

"Overkill much," Tacitus called to me.

"No the hellhound's hide was reinforced. Didn't you notice the glistening?"

"No," Tacitus admitted.

"How's the girl," I asked.

"She fainted from exhaustion or you pushed her too hard anyway how's your wounds? They look deep," Tacitus observed.

"It's deep. I think I'll need a dressing."

Tacitus started rummaging through the bag and grabbed the necessary items. He called me over and started bandaging me. Without putting on my shirt I walked to the girl and picked her. She was really light. I called to Tacitus to make a stew. I summoned a new shirt from the bag and put it on.

"She looks fine except for the numerous scratches and looking terribly thin," I looked over her again and realized she would need new clothes.

"You're lucky that you recover from your wounds faster. You can be more reckless," Tacitus said with envy in his voice.

"I need to eat more food to replenish the energy that I use to recover faster so I can't be too reckless," I said.

"True that," He sighed, "Forge how long do you think we live for?"

"I'm not sure Tacitus. I'm not sure."

The girl started to wake up. My wound almost finished healing so I put on my shirt. I summoned a dress for the girl to wear. She stopped moving and went back to sleep. Tacitus and I sighed.

"It's been three years since we visited the wizard person."

"Yeah. We were twelve then. How have we changed?"

"In a parent's perspective 'too fast'."

"She's awake you know."

"I'm not stupid you know."

"Yeah, you are."

"Screw you."

The girl stirred and sat up.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly.

She had volcanic black eyes. Her black her flowed down to her mid back and had olive skin. Without all those scratches she was very beautiful.

"No need to worry we are friend," Tacitus tried to calm her.

"Yeah, yeah on to the introductions. I'm Forge Nightseeker and the person over there is Tacitus Darksouls," I introduced quickly, "I think you might want to change out of those clothes." Pointing at her clothes. "What to do you want to wear a dress or a two piece."

"I'm Zoe Nightshade and would prefer a dress." **(A/N I'm too lazy to write in old English)**.

I tossed her the dress. She went into the darkness to change. She emerged dressed in the dress.

"Come here," I say politely as I could.

She hesitantly came near me. I stood up I was much taller than her. I was a good 6"1'. While she was 5"3' . I gently cupped her face with a hand. She flinched in surprise but I held on. The scars, scratches any form of physical forms of damage was erased.

Zoe hesitantly touched her face. A small grin formed on her face.

"Thank you," she said with great happiness. Her stomach growled. A small blush appeared on her face.

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at the stew. She again said thank you but Tacitus and me waved it off. She quickly finished the stew. She sighed contently. My eyes widened. I swore.

"We have to go. Now! They're here." I said.

"Do want to come with us?" Tacitus asked Zoe.

She nodded with hesitation. I swore again. They were too close to run from. Tacitus put out the flames and I grabbed everything. I grabbed Zoe's hand and Tacitus' shoulder and teleported away.

When we arrived at a cave far from them I collapsed in exhaustion.

"Damn it Forge we promised we won't use Chaos' power!" He growled at me in frustration.

"They were much too close to run from," I said calmly still laying down.

Zoe looked at us with fear when Tacitus said "Chaos' power". Tacitus quickly explained and calmed her. I looked at the stars and shook my head at them.

I gathered my wits and stood up. I gathered some firewood and started a fire. I lay the bags aside and sighed. That was much too close for comfort. I left the cave to explore and to place some wards. The forest had a creek running right in front of us and the cave was covered by numerous trees. I say Zoe sleeping and I saw Tacitus staring at the flames.

"Damn it Forge, what shall we do with the girl? She is much too inexperienced in this," He said while gesturing at the world itself.

"We shall train her. She couldn't be running away from a hellhound that's been enchanted with those many wards. Anyway what can she been running away from?" I stood up with exhaustion. I fetched a bag.

I reached into the bag, producing a pair of hunting knife. The blade celestial bronze, the hilt had a ruby in it and the handle was covered in blackened leather. Tacitus produced a bow. I beautiful. It was recurve bow. The wood was white as a cloud. Celestial bronze was engraved into the wood. Twisting and twirling around. He also produced a sheath of arrows.

I looked at my weapon. It was a crude tool to make short work of enemies but had its own deadly beautifulness too it. Tacitus' blade was fine but it was also crude tool of death. Our weapons don't hold the grace and beauty that the weapons we produced from Zoe's dream weapons.

I looked at the entrance. The sun was rising from its slumber. We spent the whole time doing stuff but we didn't feel tired but felt glad for our new companion.


	6. Tacitus POV 3

**Chapter 6: Wandering Dreams**

I woke up, bedraggled, it took me a while to remember where I was. The sun was still rising from behind the trees and I payed close attention to the sparrows singing and the deer frolicking under the shade of the oak tree's thick branches.

In the distance I could see Forge and Zoe training, Zoe looked very uncomfortable clutching the sword in between her small hands, her stance was appalling and she swung the sword around as if it was a blunt stick. Forge stood behind her holding her hands and wrapping them around the leather hilt, he corrected her stance and I could tell that they would become great companions in battle someday. She eventually got it after a couple hours of training, Forge was relieved.

I sauntered to the river looking for breakfast. I scanned my surroundings searching for any signs of movement, a large, male hare was eating some grass on the side of the river, hears twitching. I picked up a pebble and through it near the hare, it ran and stopped. I move closer and through another pebble at it and it ran further, eventually running into a trap I set earlier. The hare was hanging upside-down and I saw some unusual scars slashed across its back. I knew it was a sign that we weren't alone.

I carried it into the camp sight, the hellhounds must have cause those wounds.

Maybe the ones that were after Zoe might come after us too. As I contemplated what might of happened I arrived at the cabin and begun training as usual. A few hours later it was time for us to travel to the town for more supplies.

As we left the cabin I confronted Zoe about what happened before she found us, "So do you remember anything before the hellhounds attacked you," I said subtly.

"No, not really. All I could remember is that I woke up in the woods and found myself running from those massive dogs." She responded.

"Their must be a reason that you were left in the middle of the woods, unarmed and vulnerable." I grumbled.

"Not so fast Tacs, let's not jump to any conclusions." Forge reminded me.

"Maybe your right, but I don't care anyway."

"I'm just happy I'm with people that aren't trying to kill me." She said happily.

The town was just ahead and we all kept quiet for the rest of the trip. The town folk know me very well as I would come here often. We walked into the town and we were greeted by warm smiles and excited faces. An old lady walked up to Zoe, taking her hands and analysing her wounds. She gave Zoe a type of cream that is rubbed into wounds to heal at a rapid rate. This kind of medical treatment was extremely expensive.

"Sorry ma'am, but I couldn't possibly afford this," Zoe said frightened, looking into the old ladies kind eyes.

"Don't worry child, it's free. You look like a beautiful, young lady and if applied it should heal in a couple hours," she said sweetly.

"Thank you," Zoe said politely as she clutched the bottle between her bruise hands. The old lady walked away and Forge and I raised our eyes but walked to the markets for supplies. I walked over to a very dilapidated hut type place and ask the man standing at the desk what was did he sell. The man spoke in a very disgruntled voice, "I sell all types of magic, dark, angelic, demonic, you name it I sell it." I looked across the room and a strange novel caught my attention. I inched closer to it and closer I got the more aura it emitted. I inspected the book, flipping through the pages. A gentle voice whispered in my head and I suddenly felt compelled to read it. I purchase the book and we left the market place and went back to the cabin.

I couldn't stop reading. The book was a sort of encyclopaedia on past battles, wars, weapons and armours of all sorts. As I read through the book I became more familiar with some of the weapons, as we would spend hours studying these sorts of stuff at Camp Elder.

It was time for us to continue on our journey again and Forge and Zoe were lagging behind as usual, probably doing extra training while I get more supplies. I think back to the time where Forge and I were just kids, and our mother would tell us about our father, he wasn't with us most of the time because he was busy. My memory just comes back In flashes whenever I reminisce about my mother.

I was looking for them and I saw Zoe practicing with a wooden bow and a few blunt arrows, "I didn't know you could do that," I said.

"I've been practicing," she said

"You're very good though,"

"Thanks."

We found Forge, asleep, in the cabin. It was just about time for us to leave for the next town. We got new weapons and packed extra food, for an emergency. I crafted a pair of enchanted gloves that I got before I met Forge that would improve her battling and protect her when she needs it. I also enchanted it with some abilities that would help her.

As we walked along the path to the next town, Zoe told us that she doesn't know where or how she learned how to use a bow. I walked over to a bush that caught my attention, I took a closer look at it, I saw a pair of eyes staring at us. The instant I turned around, we were surrounded.

We readied our weapons, Forge clutched the hilt of his battle axe, Zoe's gloves were glowing bright a she held her bow down, arrow facing the ground and I readied my fists at fighting position. I couldn't summon my sword. There wasn't enough light.


	7. Forge POV 4

**Chapter 7: Fight or Flight**

"Damn it," Tacitus as he looked at the silver streaks surrounding us.

"The hunters have caught up to us. Great!" Westenra started to gleam black just like it always before a battle starts.

"Hunters?" Zoe asked.

"Stay back," My eyes stared into a true immortal's eyes **(A/N Artemis for those who are wondering.)**

They gleamed with disgust at the sight of Tacitus and me with a girl. _No time to think Forge, eh?_ The voice talked to me. I shook my head and readied a teleport spell. The hunters started shooting at us. Tacitus pressed his back against mine and we started to attack. Zoë saw an opening and run into a bush and hid, Tacitus and I fought like demons. We were careful not to kill any of the hunters but we knocked them down hard enough so that they won't wake up for a week. As we knocked out half of the hunters I used my teleport spell.

We arrived at the outskirts of Athens. I fainted almost immediately. **(A/N The teleport used in the last chapter was a Chaos power. The one used now is a spell they learnt.) **I awoke to the sound of the bow being shot. I smiled. I developed a close connection to Zoë. I don't know why but the sight of here makes my heart run laps around my chest. I won't tell Tacitus because he will tease me constantly. _Young love, what a beautiful sight. _ The voice spoke to me again but this time more teasingly.

I shook my head and opened my eyes. We were in a cave. I looked outside and I saw a lush forest. I quickly found my bag and rummaged inside it and pulled out some nectar and ambrosia. I felt the drain of energy of such a large request. I mixed the ambrosia and nectar together and drank it. Apparently demigods can't have such a strong mixture or they will die and burn up. But Tacitus and I were prime demigods, twins of Chaos. I pulled out a book from Tacitus' bag and read it. It was an encyclopaedia of all the healing herbs. It was very helpful.

I heard Tacitus returning with a huge deer over his shoulders. He started to skin it and cut it in strips.

"Tacitus, we can't keep on using teleport spells. It will take huge toll on us. We are lucky because we share our power. But that will alert the Olympians how powerful we are." I spoke over my book.

"I know. That's why I went hunting to see how much energy track we have around. It's too much. Its good the Olympians are ignorant and arrogant." Tacitus looked at the ceiling of the cave.

I put away the book and grabbed Westenra. The blade of the battle-axe gleamed wildly in the sunlight. I walked over to Zoë who was practicing her archery skills. They were very good but her posture was off. I could see this even though Tacitus and I don't use bows. It is good to learn all types of weapons.

I grabbed a throwing dagger and readied it. I threw it to the target Zoë was practising on. Dead centre. Zoë looked at me wide eyed.

"How?" She asked me perplexed.

"Practice. Get out your daggers." I demanded from her.

She stared at me for a while and got her daggers and readied herself.I threw Westenra to ground and summoned Celestial. I can only use Celestial for practice not for battle. Zoë rushed at me stabbing at me. I blocked the attacks and returned some. I pushed her further and further until she dropped in exhaustion. I never would've pushed her this pushed her this far but she needed this training. Tacitus and I can't keep on protecting her.

I carried her back. Tacitus raised an eyebrow but nodded in acceptance. I laid her down in a make shift bed. I walked back to Tacitus. "We can't keep on running." I spoke in a hushed tone.

"I know. Still why did you push her that far makes it difficult to run away." Tacitus asked.

"It's easy to teleport, harder to protect a person." I replied.

"Good job, anyway what are we going to do now. All we know is that running away is not going to solve anything and we need to do something with our lives. A purpose to drive us forward."

"We're hunting Chaos. Aren't we?"

"Damn it Forge! That's when we were younger, when we were naïve. Think about it practically. Two prime demigods, or one technically, fighting a Primordial that can create or destroy anything. He could just snap his fingers and we'd disappear." Tacitus ranted.

I felt a sharp projectile flying at our direction. An arrow. I tackled Tacitus down and heard the thud of an arrow on wood. My head whipped around to the direction. It was Zoë but with silver eyes. Pure silver eyes that could only mean one thing. Artemis has possessed her. _Fight or flight. Eh, Forge? Pick one. One leads to freedom and the other leads to satisfying a god__'__s perspective on you. _The voice emphasised the god like it was trying to indicate something.

One thing I knew I was going to do.

Fight and stop running away.


	8. Tacitus POV 4

Chapter 8: A goddess's perspective

"We can't keep running Tacitus," Forge said sternly.

"What are you implying, Forge?" I replied.

"We haves to stay and fight. We're not running anymore."

Forge suddenly ran towards Zoe, dozens of arrow hurtled towards us at incredible speeds. I couldn't afford to use a spell, it would drain almost all of our reserve energy. I summoned celestial and ran to join Forge. He threw westenra at Zoe narrowly missing her.

" Dammit Forge, we can't hurt her," I said.

" I know, but how are we gonna get Zoe back?" Forge hissed.

I felt an immense God like aura surrounding us and I knew it was slowly draining our energy. Forge fell to the ground and I sensed hundreds of hunters had caught up to us. Artemis looked down on us with a smirk. She said with hint of admiration," I admire your bravery, but give up now."

I looked at Forge who was struggling to even walk and I could sense the hunters only getting closer, we had to stay or else Forge and I would never forgive ourselves for leaving Zoe. I knew what we had to do. I immediately ran and teleported behind her. I grabbed her from behind, she fell to the floor. I took out my book and quickly read a few spells, Artemis escaped, leaving behind a half dead girl. Zoë. I checked her pulse and she was breathing, barely.

I suddenly felt several arrows hit me and I fell to the floor with a thud. Forge was the only one who could help us now. _How could you possibly help the ones you love if you can barely protect yourself, Tacitus? _The voice said to me as my surrounding slowly blackened.

I woke up with Zoe in a bed opposite mine, Forge sitting beside her.

"Where are we?" I asked. Trying to get up. I was stopped by an acute pain that ran through my whole body.

"We're back at Athens."

"How long have we been here?"

"Just over a week but it might take longer with Zoe, considering she doesn't have regenerative powers like us. You were hit by three arrows in your back and two hit your leg."

I nodded in agreement and looked outside to see a huge city and people roaming the streets.

"Can't you use a healing spell or something Forge?"

"I can but it could takes a day or two to prepare,"

"Than do it, it won't take long for Artemis to track us."

The next morning I woke up to see Zoe healed and Forge was probably hunting. I that it was probably time for training. Zoe was surprise to see me but was too tired to say anything, I walked out into the woods and found Forge sitting on a side of the hill.

It was time for us to leave and by the time I was outside Zoe was sitting with Forge beside the hill overlooking the huge City. "Forge," I asked, "why would Artemis and her hunters come after us?"

Forge looked at me bewildered. "It must have been something important, a goddess wouldn't attack us for some random reason. She must have wanted something."

"I know but I can't stop thinking of what she could've wanted."

"Anyway, shouldn't we be leaving?" Zoe said hastily.

"Zoë, do you have to go somewhere? " I asked.

"She's right Tacs ." Forge added

We headed off into the woods. _Are you sure that girl had nothing to do with that attack? She can't be trusted._ I looked at Zoe and pretended to ignore the voice. As we continued through the woods I thought that what if Zoe couldn't be trusted, after all we did find wondering the woods with no memory of how she got here. I refuse to believe that, she is our only friend. I walked behind Forge and Zoe racking my brain around what the voice meant when I realised something.

"Forge we're being followed."

"By who?"

"Hard to tell, but they're getting closer,"

"You're right but we need to move quickly, we won't last very long in these woods." Zoe looked very worried. But Forge was right we had to get out of the woods before night fell. We reached a large tree an I decided that we should camp here.

"Forge," I said,"can I talk to you in privacy." Zoë stared at me with her innocent eyes.

"Sure," We walked a few meters from the camp sight.

"What do want?" Forge asked.

"It's about her," I pointed to Zoë who was roasting a fish over a fire.

"What about Zoë?"

"Can we really trust her?" Forge found it hard to understand what I was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would Artemis come after us? We couldn't have done anything."

"But she's our friend."

"We found her in a forest, Forge!"

Forge walked away and refused to listen to me any more. I eventually joined Forge and Zoe back at the camp sight. Zoe was sharpening her arrows and Forge was practicing with westenra. I sense something very unusual.

We were surrounded.

"S…," but I thought of a better idea," so Artemis why do want us."

No answer.

I repeated what I did and still received no ans…

"You and the other boy." She replied with malice in her voice.

I summoned Celestial and was about to throw it at her when I dropped my sword. I dropped to my knees clutching my head. Forge replicated my actions but with Westenra.

The world spun around me. I felt nauseous, I felt powerful, I felt weak, I felt like I was on top of the world. I felt like I was merging my body with something or someone? _Finally, you have accepted me._ The voice said in glee

The world was pitch black. I saw someone in front of me. A tall man. He was muscular but overly. He had shining white armour that fits with my sword. He had flowing white hair with calming caramel eyes. He had my sword Celestial and just looked like an epic boss. His skin white but not pale. He had a halo on top of his head.

_My name is Cecilo and your are my host, my friend and companion. Nice to finally meet you… Tacitus._


	9. Forge POV 5

**Chapter 9: Flashback Time!**

I clutched my head in pain** (A/N This is in Forge****'****s POV not in Tacitus****'****). **I fell hard to the ground on my knees. I rolled on the ground in pain and saw my brother in the same position as I was in. It was absolute agony. It was painful, incapacitating my sensory senses. As I trashed around the ground I just blanked out of reality.

I was in a… room? That was completely white. I looked around with confusion. Wasn't I just in just in a fight with the huntresses and the goddess?

A voice penetrated my sense of hearing, _You were and still are. Don__'__t ask why you here for I have no clue but I have chosen you as my host. You have finally accepted me and thank lord for that._

"What… what do you mean?" I looked around in confusion.

_Let__'__s be frank, I have no clue as well but look at this__… __sorry Forge my name is Void, remember this fact._

_***Flashback***_

"_Come on Cecilio hurry up they__'__re almost here!__" __Void said with a level of urgency. Void looked like a 16-year-old teen. White hair (slightly long but not significantly), tanned skin, red eyes and a lean figure with a level of muscle but not a lot. He__'__s friend? Was as tall as him, around 16 years old as well, white hair, tanned skin, soft caramel eyes and muscly but still not a lot._

"_Too late brother,__" __My suspicions were correct it seemed that they were brothers or twins. Anyway, there were flashes of silver all around them._

"_Screw off, Artemis,__" __Forge replied with disdain._

"_Not until you tell me why you are abnormally strong,__" __Artemis replied._

___"__We__'__re demon and angel deal with it cause it__'__s true,__" __Cecilo spat out in disgust._

"_That's__ impossible,__"__ Artemis looked down at Forge with disgust and hatred._

"_She__'__s asking for it Cecilo time to do it,__"_

"_Hey.__"_

_Cecilo raised into the air glowing with power and energy. Metal armor formed on his body. His muscles were very much defined in his armor. It was pure white with red across at random points. A gold crest was on his left breast of his armor, it was of a Griffin. Six pure white wings, with a tint of gold sprouted from his back, three on either side._

_Void was much different. He glowed with darkness. He wore a pitch black coat with these strips of bone? running on the inside of his coat creating multiple layers of the bone like substance __**(A/N imagine Ichigo from Bleach in his new shinigami armor after the confusing ark in which he initially lost his shinigami but got it again). **__Void also got large wings but only one set which was pitch black. _

_Both brothers summoned their weapons. Cecilo__'__s were twin swords but were like Tacitus__' __sword. Void__'__s were much different. Both of his clenched into fist and were hit each other like a lonely fist bump. His hands suddenly changed to claws (__**A/N okay, okay for Void you need to look a lot of stuff up but Cecilo gets a lot of cool moves. For the claws and all of Void**__**'**__**s other weapons go onto Prototype**__**'**__**s wiki and look at all of the weapons, moves and defensive moves as well, please it will help a lot.)**_

_***Flashback end***_

I suddenly woke up with a killer headache. I found that I was in a tent? And also bound to a wood chair back to back with Tacitus. He was still asleep. Damn idiot we always wake up together. _Hey Forge,_

_What Void?_

_You saw the powers I used in the flashback. Yeah, you can use them._

_Really?_

_Yes and also I have more powers but refrain from using them don__'__t want to let HER know that you and Tacs have it._

_Hey you can't use that nickname, only I can._

_Deal with it we know share a mind._

_Great sharing a mind with you, Void. _

_Look like you are still asleep._

_I am already idiot._

Artemis walked in with a proud stride. A huntress walked in behind her. Tacitus stirred awake. He started swearing because I didn't notice the blood seeping from his wounds. Anyway, I wondered where he got his wounds.

"Where are your wounds?" The huntress asked me.

I mentally cursed Void and he replied with, _I didn__'__t realize that your brother was injured. I thought Cecilo would heal him and also out of habit._

I shook my head and I glared at the huntress and Artemis with disgust. They scoffed as they assessed my situation. "Speak, _boy,__" _Artemis spoke with great disgust, "tell me why are you so powerful."

I suddenly understand why it was the best idea for me to wake up first. I could recover quicker with Void's power. Anyway, I spat at Artemis' feet. The huntress slapped my face. The corner of my mouth leaked blood. I twisted my neck and rubbed it onto my shoulder. I smirked slightly at irony of this all, Void was captured by Artemis with his brother? and I'm captured my brother.

"Why are you smirking _boy, _have you just realised the futility of your posit…"Artemis suddenly stopped as I swept her legs from underneath from her for my legs were not bound. The huntress started to punch me. With each blow I felt the the blood dripping down the corner of my mouth. I withstood all of them because I would be healed by Void. I passed out.

When I woke up I was waken up to a frightening scene, three huntresses stood in front of us with bright smiles. Fake, bright smiles. Suspiciously they walked towards Tacs and me almost seductively and there was something even more suspicious, they were scantily clad.

The bright thing was that Tacitus was awake…


	10. Tacitus POV 5

**Chapter 10: Escape Plan!… Not Really**

The night was young when the hunters stalked us. They exploited Forge's and mine healing properties. They used whips, they used flames, they used branding irons, they used swords, they used any weapon but they had the most powerful weapon… words.

Insults were fine but when they started to disgrace our parents (excluding Chaos that son of a…) we started to get riled up. Many times we were tempted release our full potential but we held back. There were other times were our secret torture pushed Void's healing ability **(A/N Cecillio's power grants higher endurance and tougher skin. Void's power gives healing ability but the skin of the wielder is mush more easily damaged.) **

Forge and I recently figured we had sort of a mental link we could share powers, energy and even thoughts and memories. It was really cool but we sometimes have to make a conscious method to block some thought s from getting into the other person's head.

_**But today was the day we escape.**_

I woke up and saw hunters walking towards us. Not knowing what to expect I looked at Forge gritting his teeth, staring up at Artemis.

"You," Artemis cold eyes staring at me sent chills running down my spine. "Who are you and why are u so powerful?!"

"Who's asking?" I said reluctantly.

"Me, stupid boy," the hunters were staring at us with intensifying glares.

It would useless end up in them beating us up as well. Recently we some scratches were not healing properly. Forge and I would exchange glances. Void was weakening.

In the morning our daily routine happened but Forge and I were planning to escape…:

Forge and I exchanged glances. I knew what he was thinking, _find Zoe. _One of the hunters walked up to us, smirking, she began to punch me violently, after several punches I began to feel very dizzy.

I fell unconscious, I found my self staring at a teen with a medium build, glowing whit hair and large, sharp twin swords strapped to His back. It had a gold hilt with markings engraved on it. "Hi Tacitus," it spoke.

I stared at him for a couple seconds not realising who he was. I stupidly asked, "Who are you,"

"I'm Cecilio." I woke up and saw Zoe and Artemis walk into the dark room. Zoe had a blank expression on her face but Artemis looked extremely annoyed and angry. "I'm only going to ask you once more, who are you," she said.

"Don't tell her anything Tacs," Forge said.

"Wasn't planning to," I glared at her.

"Who are you?!"

"Why are you so powerful?!"

"We don't have to tell you anything," I passed my hunting knife to Forge.

"Zoe get out," Zoe looked at us briefly and left. She shot a worried look back but it was clearly artificial.

"What are you going to do to her," Forge yelled at Artemis.

"I guess you'll never know, Forge,"

"Wait!" Forge cut me free and I jumped up and grabbed Artemis, I threw her halfway across the room and before she got up I cut Forge's legs and hands free. I regained enough energy to use a teleport. Hunters suddenly came in and Forge took them down and grabbed Zoe. We teleported into an open corridor with gigantic statues of filled gods lining the walls. Zoe was still motionless. Its like she is under a trance.

"Forge do something about her, quick, if Artemis used a hypnotic spell on her than its not long before she looses her mind completely."

"_Zoe?" _Forge whispered to himself.

Forge threw her over his shoulder and sprinted down the corridor where it split into many paths, we need to find our way out before they hunters find us.

"Forge we need to break out of this place, it's like maze we're just wasting our time in here." Forge punched a thick wall and it cracked. I could sense outside was a lot of wilderness and woods. An arrow hurtled towards us an incredible speed. It hit the wall beside us. We ran down out he door into the woods.

"Forge, I don't have enough energy left for another teleport."

"Neither do I, we have to just keep running, and if things gets serious we have to stay and fight." We ran further into the woods but I could only sense a dozen of footsteps behind us.

After several minutes running the hunters were far enough away that we could rest. Just as I thought we were safe several fiery arrows flashed past us. I smell bacon. I see a squealing swine ablaze with golden flames.

"Forge, stop running we have to fight."

"Just what I was thinking."

Artemis rose from the thick forest. We were in an open field with rocks at random points and tall trees. Artemis gave her hunters a signal. It looked like she was telling them something and they all charged, bows drawn. We summoned our weapons and were preparing for an attack. I lunged at the closest one, dodging the arrows with the blade of celestial. Forge laid Zoe under a nearby tree and joined me in the battle. Artemis chanted war cries but even though she was yelling she maintained her beauty and elegance. The hunters wouldn't stay down.

_This would be a great time for help, _I thought.

_I'll give you some of my power, _something replied

_Can you use your powers to help Zoe_

_No not really_

_Dammit you're not helping Cecilio_

I immediately felt a surge of energy and telling by his expression so did Forge. We took down all of the hunters and only Artemis stood in our way, it wasn't going to be easy but it has too be done.

"What now," I ask.

"We fight," he replied.

We charged at her with all our strength. She stood completely still, not even hesitating to make a move.

"Stop!" She yelled.

"What?" Forge asked.

"Stop fighting, I didn't come her to fight I just wanted Zoe."

"She's not going with you," Forge said defensively.

"I'm trying to be nice here,"

"Why do you want her anyway?!"

"Don't yell at me, boy!"

_What are you going to do now? If you give her Zoe, you loose one of your best friends you ever had and a potential ally. If you don't give her Zoe you risk getting beating half to death by a goddess. _

"Forge?" I asked

Forge nodded back. Forge picked up Zoe and slowly walked up to Artemis. She reached out to grab her. I quickly teleported Zoe and Forge grabbed Artemis and smashed his head with Artemis'. I swung my blade swiftly at her just cutting her abdominal area. She somersaulted backwards and recovered quickly.

I just had enough energy to teleported us to Zoe. The only problem was that she wasn't there. I strung many curse words together. I looked up at Forge and found his hands were greying. His mind was clearly open I found that he was going to unleash hell (metaphorically).

I teleported and found Westenra. I teleported back and tackled Forge down. I somehow handed him the blade and I blacked out.


	11. Forge POV 6

**Chapter 11:**

Void and I fought over control, Void wanted to kill while I just wanted to escape without hurting anyone.  
_Let me kill her, Forge!_

_No!_

Void started to win against my control. My hands started to turn grey and started to grow into a claw shape. It was minuscule but still noticeable to the trained eye. I still needed to defeat Artemis but was almost impossible with my internal struggle. My field of view started to tinted red from Void's rage.

I was tackled to the side by someone. It was Tacitus. He handed a familiar weapon. It was Westenra. Even though I lost concentration and Void should've taken control it didn't happen. It was like Westenra was my anchor. I was able to focus all of Void's rage, fury and power into. Then I heard Void's shrill scream of anguish.  
_Why! Why! Your battle-axe it prohibits me. I can__'__t__… __I can__'__t__…_

Void was drowned out by something. My mind immediately cleared but I just realised my situation. Tacitus has blacked out and I'm versing a raging goddess.

Artemis charged at me like a rampaging bull. Her daggers were out and looked like they wanted blood and by blood I mean my blood. She couldn't shoot her bow because it broke when I was able to get behind her and break it. Anyway, I crouched low and summoned a magical barrier to help me block some of her attacks. I analysed her movements and her footwork to see if she can give away any of her strikes. Measuring every possibility, I quickly deducted, she was more suited with a bow and arrow than daggers.

The rage in her movements made everything sharp and powerful and has no accuracy where it hit. _If I could only I could come close enough to swing Westenra. _As my shields were breaking off her eyes gained a glint of confidence. Realising far too late what her plan was. Cursing my idiocy, I tried to stay near her so she could not summon her bow. Some of the hunters started to stir but were knocked as soon as they were up.

As I was losing my breath as a sharp object pierced my back. The tip of an arrow was barely visible underneath my ribs. Artemis' eyes gleamed with pride. The world shook around me.

Something saved me,

Void.

Void's strength surged throughout my body. He didn't take control of me but assisted me. He gave me knowledge and power. There so many things added to my arsenal of powers. Claws, whipfists, hammerfists, blades, shields etc. **( A/N Go to this website**

** wiki/Category:Prototype_Powers**** for elaboration. Just go to the powers section.)**

As my senses heightened, I stood up and pulled the arrow out. Blood poured but slowly stopped. My eyes gained a light, a hope to strive for but that was soon ripped out…

As I turned around my heart stopped. Zoë stood holding her bow. My heart was ripped out. Tears formed in my eyes but I refused to let them go. "Why…?" I questioned.

"It felt right," She smiled, a smile filled with realisation.

It started to rain. Not hard but softly like a drizzle. I looked up at the sky and a thought crossed my mind. A thought to end everything. I looked at Artemis and Zoë and they both smiled to each other like long lost friends. They were so immersed in this they completely forgot me. I looked at my hands and contemplated the idea. _Do it. _Void's consensus echoed through my head.

Void's thoughts started to guide me on what I need to do. He said this was only done once and once finished we were merged together forever. He also said something about Tacitus doing the same thing but I focused on what I had to do. Void's conscience fused with mine, with Westenra being the object that held Void's extra power and conscience. If I ever lost it it would come back to me and Void with have a little bit of him left in my head.

As the merge was finished I felt almighty, like the world was an apple I could crush. My skin on my arms tingled. It started to grey and my hand started to go metallic. My two middle fingers together and my hands started to grow claw-like. As my fingers grew to a tip and my arms started to become corded and separate into different strands.

Artemis and Zoë started at me dumbstruck. I smiled, a smile that would forever be engraved in their minds. It expressed my rage, sorrow and glee. When the transformation was complete, Void informed me that the next time this happened the process would be match faster. The light of the full moon shone on my metallic blades giving my face an ethereal glow.

I pounced on them but was blown away with a blast of light. Tacitus stood there with his hand out, a slight glow was still present.

"Why Tacitus?" My voice was gritty and low.

"This is not the ti…" His voice cut off by Artemis taking advantage of this 'brotherly moment'.

I pounced on Artemis. My jump was amplified greatly and also my strength. I slashed but was intercepted by Zoë. Knowing the futility of fighting in the moonlight, my claws changing back to my normal hands, I grabbed Tacitus and teleported us far, far away.

I fainted. As I was in darkness I argued with Void why he didn't give me energy. He argued with me saying that it was a spell not a demigod or prime demigod power. I woke up.

I tossed and turned away from the hand that tried to wake me up. Every ounce of energy was drained.

I heard Tacitus, "Um… Forge remember that magical hellhound that we fought to defend Zoë. Well it seems like we have ten more."

With that I slowly started to sit up. Every joint hurt and I felt like crap. We were high up in a tree but down below there were the hellhounds. Wondering how Tacitus figured out what they were I concluded with him using a bow and arrow. I silently discussed with him telepathically if we had our stuff and he replied yes but one of the bags were destroyed.

_Snap__… _The branch broke. I groaned out in pain with the extra abuse on my back. I tried to stand up but Tacitus held me steady. Void tried to channel energy to me but failed miserably with him completely exhausted.

With our current predicament Tacitus and I prayed for someone. We couldn't handle the hellhounds. As dark flash appeared in front of us and raised his hand. A black pulse emerged from his hand and obliterated the hellhounds. He turned to us and gave a smile and Tacitus and I passed out.


	12. Tacitus POV 6

**Chapter 12: An old friend**

"Where am I?" I silently muttered to myself, I felt calm and relaxed, in a room with a couple of candles in each corner. I made my way into a dimly lit area that felt strangely familiar. Dusty frames with no pictures lined the walls and empty bookshelves. I rubbed my arm, an acute pain rushed through my entire body and I sensed that something wasn't right. Candles in the other room flickered and slowly died out, the room was pitch black and suddenly very cold. An uneasy sensation ran down my spine as I gripped my blade that was held firm in my hand, suddenly reality hit me. Forge.

I ran down the empty corridors not caring about anything else. It was a maze, some corridors seemed to never end. I saw an open door with a only a few candles lit inside the small room. I crept over to it and a tall figured wrapped in a black cloak towered of my sleeping brother.

"I'm glad to see that you've-" it hesitated, "recovered. I wish I could say the same for him. He hasn't recovered from the...incident."

"Wait who are you?" Are quickly reached for my weapons and felt nothing, they had disappeared. I scanned the room and saw them laying by his side. "How did-"

"Sometimes I think that you're more of a danger to yourself than anyone else." It abruptly said.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"You do know where we are, right?"

**(Flashback)**

Her arms wrapped around me and everything around me felt so small and meaningless. I could faintly hear Forge's voice talking to someone but couldn't make out who. I saw myself running in the corridors and tripping on something. I remembered how much fun I used to have and how I wished it could still be that easy. I hit my head and felt tears running down my face, I felt her warm, gentle touch pick me up. She whispered some of her last words to me, "it's ok, don't worry."

**(Flashback end)**

I was suddenly pointing celestial defensively at him, "Why did you you bring us here- more importantly who are you?"

"Me? an... old friend,"

"What, I've never met you?"

"I wouldn't expect you to remember, you were so young."

I strapped celestial to my side and slowly walked up to him. He stared at me with cold eyes, a faint red tint could barely be seen under his dark cloak.

"So I take it that you knew our mother."

"Yes, she was..." He clenched his fist tightly, "a good person."

"That's good to hear but I guess we'll just leave," I slung Forge over my shoulder and he gave an awkward groan.

"Wait don't leave just yet, I need to show you something"

"We have really important-"

"I can help you find Zoë,"

"You know where Zoë is?"

"I can find here but on one condition."

"What?"

"Follow me."

I laid forge down and followed him into an open room. With intersecting corridors at each opening. We zigzagged through many halls and passages finally arriving into a dilapidated, old room. Out of all the rooms in this massive place this one was the worst but the most familiar. _You don't remember any of this do you? _

_No but somethings not right._

I continued to walk around then he took off his cloak which revealed long dark brown hair, and a bulky face with red eyes and a small mouth.

"This room used to be hers, you know."

I stared at him intently, waiting for him to say something else but he never did. I walked out of the room, I couldn't bare to face any more horrific memories. I teleported to Forge and tried to teleport us out this hell hole. The man's thoughts were projected into my head.

_Crap, the walls are too thick. Where the hell are we?_

_Couldn't bare it, could you._

_Can you just help and get us out of this place._

_Why in such a rush?_

_Zoë needs us and I owe it to forge to save her. I couldn't live with myself if we don't find_

_her._

_Whatever_

We instantly found ourselves back in the forest. I laid Forge near a tree and knelt down. The following morning forge was already awake and cooking something by the campfire.

"So, what happened?" Forge said.

"Well, where do I begin." I replied.

"How did we get out here?"

"I met "an old friend""

"Really, who?"

"Don't really know but he knew our mother."

"Oh."

An awkward silence spread across the forest and I could tell that neither of us were in the mood for a conversation right now.

"Well, let's just focus on finding Zoe and figuring out what's happening to her." I reassured him.

"That's all we can do right now, I guess." He sighed.

I was relieved for once in this whole screwed up journey that Artemis and her henchmen weren't chasing us. We continued to travel for a couple of hours before dawn, rested and continued to Athens. It would take few days until we got near there and could camp there while figuring out where Zōe is.

Just as I thought that everything seemed normal, clouds of smoke rose from the tall trees and burnt ashes fell on the path in front of us. We instantly ran over to the burning trees. Surprisingly Artemis wasn't there, instead there were the hunters. Luckily none of them saw us. I could sense the tension and Forge stupidly ran and towards them and took them on. A dozen of them pointing there bows at us, not one them was Zoë. After several of them laid on the ground, he was eventually defeated. I had to help him and took the rest on and we left before anyone found us.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

"We couldn't of just left them there, anyone could of gotten hurt." He replied.

"Artemis could easily track us down, we have a few hours before they wake up. We need to leave, now."

While we were bickering, we found ourselves surrounded by innumerable hunters, we've been ambushed and there was only way out. I summoned Celestial and Forge, Westenra. I grabbed the hilts and furiously ran towards them. Suddenly I felt an infinite amount of energy and anger serge throughout my entire body, it was the most immense power I have ever felt. The feeling was indescribable and on my back, six gold wings sprouted, three on either each side, my hair turned completely white, celestial extended and felt lighter than a feather. I cant believe how much power I'm experience. I gripped Celestial tighter and blew back several hunters, my wings spread and I felt the wind carry me beneath my feet. Cecilo communicated to me.

_What's happening to me, this power?_ I asked confused.

_I have combined my power and yours._

Dozens of hunters laid beneath me and I was furiously cutting through dozens more. Making sure not to kill just knock out. I got attacked from all angles and fell to the ground. My powers were diminishing and I felt normal again. I was physically drained and could barely stand. Through all the confusion, only one face stood out and there she was.


End file.
